Glamorous
by ChocolateSkittles
Summary: Brian Campbell Academy is one of the most prestigious and notable boarding schools in New York. The Pretty Committee, The boys, as well as some new people settle in for their freshman year at the academy. You're either in, or you're out. This is Glamorous. - Rated T for language
1. Intro

**A/N: **This is just the first 'part' of the story. I'm already working on chapter one, so it should be posted shortly if anyone likes this. So Read & Review and tell me what you think :) Thanks!

** Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. :(

* * *

_These are the privileged students to walk the halls of Brian Campbell Academy._

**The Students**

B. Campbell Academy

**Massie Block**: High school will very much be like middle school was. She had a whole new wardrobe, the perfect friends, and still had her alpha status among her peers. Or at least that's what she thought. Little did she know, nothing goes exactly to plan and _anything_ can happen. After all, this **is** high school.

**Alicia Rivera**: Still going strong with Josh, and still has her famous Rivera dance moves. But looking to start school in a new light. Can this Spanish beauty keep away from gossip? Does her ambition and persistence to be on top get in the way of her relationship with both Josh _and _Massie?

**Dylan Marvil**: Still the fiery redhead in the group, and still feels unappreciated by Massie and the girls. Can she handle being forgotten or will she be in pursuit of a new clique? A clique where she **will **be acknowledged.

**Kristen Gregory**: Ready for Freshman year, as well as her new busy schedule. Hopefully she still has time for the girls in between her schoolwork, sports, tutoring _and_ new boy.

**Claire Lyons**: Feeling good about this upcoming school year. Even if Cam isn't with her anymore, and even if the aforementioned boy is dating a certain ditzy blonde. But maybe Claire may have a new project this year; Project Break-Up.

**Layne Abeley**: Nervous about going away to a rich boarding school for high school. No matter how much Claire reassures her it's going to be fine. But one of her fears? Her one and only friend not having time for her anymore. Maybe she can salvage what's left of her friendship with her best friend. And maybe even meet some new ones along the way.

**Olivia Ryan**: Still blonde, still an airhead. According to the Pretty Committee, at least. What they don't know is that Olivia Ryan goes deeper than just shopping and boys. What no one knows, is why the Cam Fisher chose her. And why he won't go to anyone else.

**Nova Phillips**: A transfer student from California, and not at all happy about her schooling arrangements. Is the only Native-American student (other than her twin brother) to attend the academy and is nervous for her first year at a prestigious boarding school. Maybe she can hold on to what she has left of her home and herself in hopes of going back. But what happens when she catches the eye of a certain gorgeous boy?

**Charley Adams**: A professional teenage model coming to school to have a "normal life". One of the most pristine and proper young ladies to be at the academy, she also believes she should be the top of the social ladder without any effort. Will she be able to snag the alpha spot or will Massie be able to throw her out like last seasons Jimmy Choos?

**Morgan Stewart**: As a former home schooled student, Morgan's never had to deal with the drama of teenage girls. This gorgeous girls either going to have to adjust, or leave. What is that saying again? Oh yeah. You're either in, _or_ out.

**Derrick Harrington**: Still the superstar goalie. As well as even more super_hot_ this year. Derrick is going to rule this year, alongside an independent brunette who he might still, might not, have feelings for. Will he act on these 'non'-feelings or will another girl steal his heart?

**Josh Hotz**: Officially has the heart of a certain beautiful Spanish girl, but can he keep his attention on only her? And will she notice any changes in their relationship? Or will she be too busy trying to get to the top to remember she still has a mega hot boyfriend.

**Christopher Plovert**: Has made up his mind. He has his eyes _and _heart set on a bubbly redhead. He is determined to have Dylan Marvil in his arms and won't let _anything_ get in his way. Not even another guy.

**Kemp Hurley**: Still the ultimate player on the block, and enjoying his time being around older high school girls. Nothing can get in the way of this playboys habits, not even a new girl. A new, gorgeous girl. Right? Because Kemp Hurley doesn't do the 'L' word.

**Cameron Fisher**: Has a big secret. One that not even his best friends know. There's only _one_ person who does, and she may or may not be holding it over him.

**Daniel Phillips**: The _ultimate _bad boy from California. One of the new transfer students, and maybe just the hottest of them all. Came to the academy with his twin sister, Nova, and looking to stay, unlike her. Sibling rivalries will rise as well as romance with some rich girls. Or, artsy freaks.

**David Warner**: The hottest jock to ever step foot on Brian Campbell Academy grounds. Newly transferred from Boston, and surely will be cause of some conflict between _any _girl and her boyfriend. He's just **that** hot.

**Joseph Erickson**: Hot, new and fresh out of the city. Sent to the academy by his rich parents for getting in some.. _trouble_ at his old school. Maybe he can befriend the right people and not get into any more trouble. Because if this doesn't work out, military school is next.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **Well, I had pretty good feedback. & This is suuppeerrrr short. So.. enjoy? :)

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

Massie had never _not_ been able to pick out an outfit to wear. She always knew how to dress accordingly to any occasion. Even Freshman Orientation, and _that_ had been hard. But this was her first day outfit. First day to the rest of her life. Okay, maybe not her life but it _was _the first day at a new elite boarding school.

"Mass, you're still not obsessing over your outfit. Are you?" Asked a familiar girlish voice from behind her.

"Yes Claire, I am. It's an important day! And since we don't have uniforms, it isextremelyimportant to let everyone know that I'm alpha, and that it's _staying _that way." Massie said darkly as she turned around to face her blonde friend.

"But Mass, we're not even their yet. We don't leave for another two weeks. You have time. And you will stay on top. No one can take that away from you." Claire said in hopes of bringing up her alphas _obviously _stressed mood. Hey, what are friends for?

"You're absolutely right. And by the way, it's totally cool that you're parents are sending you with me," Massie said with a small smile. "We will have the best years at the academy. And we're totally gonna be the most desirable girls there."

"And the most available..." Claire said softly.

"Look Claire, Cam is absolutely stupid to not be with you. He's so not even worth it. There will be tons of rich and hot upperclassmen at B. Campbell. You'll see." Massie said while giving another once-over to her mannequin. "I still don't like this skirt."

~.~.~.~.~

"Leesh, you're absolutely positive that they're all going?"

"Yes. Josh confirmed it this morning when we were on the phone. Oh my gosh, he said the swee-" Alicia said before getting cut off by Massie.

"I can't believe they're _actually_ going!" Massie exclaimed.

"Well, it is usually where OCD and Briarwood graduates go, Mass. It's not exactly a shock, right?" Kristen said knowingly.

"Still, they have no right going to the same boarding school as us, especially after they've treated us like shit for the past year. It's wrong." Massie said.

"Point!"

"True."

"I guess..."

"Well I say we go, and we rub it in their faces that we're hot and doing awesomely without them." Claire said unexpectedly.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Claire Lyons?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, seriously!" Kristen said giggling.

"Well, I've had enough of hearing about Cam and Oliviaaah and their stupid relationship. I'm going to go to that school, and show him exactly what he's missing." Claire said as a matter of factly, and took a sip of her iced pomegranate tea.

"Well, you've learned from the best," Massie said approvingly. "I think, we should do exactly that. It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun while we're there. Agreed girls?"

"Done."

"Done."

"And done."

Boy, this is going to be an interesting year.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Well, here's the second chapter. Sorry for it being short and filler-y and slow but I thought it would be a great time to portray some friendships and stuff. So Enjoy! & Don't forget to review (: & sorry for all the grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

Claire POV

Claire threw her iPhone 4S angrily onto her blue cotton sheets. 'How dare he upload pictures on Facebook of him and his _slut_? How dare he rub it in that he's officially over her and has moved on to a cuter and blonder version on Claire?' These thoughts flooded Claire's mind as she heard the familiar 'ding' of her iPhone.

**Layne: Are you ok, C? I saw the pic..**

Claire smiled and hurredly replied.

**Claire: No.. /: he did it on purpose.**

**Layne: ClaireBear, i don't think he did it on purpose. It's his private facebook profile.**

**Claire: But...he knows how much it hurts me.**

**Layne: delete him.**

**Claire: Come over?:( in serious need of snacks and girltime.**

**Layne: i'll be over in 5 with ice cream and Glee.**

**Claire: Yay:)**

For the second time that night, Claire smiled as if nothing was wrong. Five minutes later she heard her bedroom door open and familiar 'oof' as a Layne dropped her bag to the floor.

"Aw, C.." Layne mustered out before running over to her best friend and hugging her tightly.

"I'll be fine, it just made me mad at first. It's just hurts still."

"Give me your phone." Layne said with her hand outstretched. "C'mon, hand it over."

"But, what are you gon-"

Layne reached over across Claire and pulled it out of her sweatshirt pocket.

After a few seconds she handed it back with a "there you go," and proceeded to Claire's plasma TV and popped in The first disc.

"Layne, what did you do?" Claire asked while going through her text messages to see if any had been sent in the last minute.

"I did you a favor." Layne said while getting her phone charger out and plugging it in an outlet by Claire's bed. "I did something that _you_ didn't have the strength nor courage to do."

Claire quickly went to her Facebook profile and checked her friends list. Nope, no Cam.

"Layne, I.."

"Claire, it's terrible that you're still friends with your _ex_ on Facebook. Besides, you don't want to be 'that' girlfriend. You know, the crazy ex who can't give him up? The one who his friends will make fun of because it's like she still checks up on him? The one who-"

"I get it, I get it. You're right. I don't want to be her. It just sucks." Claire sad sadly as she changed into her PJ's.

"I know it sucks, but that's why you have awesome friends like me who know exactly how to cheer our little ClaireBear up," Layne said cheerfully and picked out two plastic spoons from her bag and held up a quart of 'Chunky Monkey' ice cream. "See, I got your fave. Now come lay down and press play."

"Ooh, Chunky Monkey," Claire said excitedly and turned off the lights before getting into her queen-sized bed next to Layne and pulling the covers up around them. Once they were settled in, Claire's phone dinged letting her know she had a text.

"Ugh, it's not Massie is it?" asked Layne with a slight hint of worry.

"No, it's Dyl. She wants to hang out."

"Well, what did you tell her?"

"That I'm busy hanging out with you, and getting my Glee on," Claire replied with a giggle.

"Good."

The rest of the night consisted of loads of Ben&Jerry's ice cream and Glee's Season 1&2 boxsets. Claire couldn't have been happier.

Massie POV

Massie could not wait for her first day. Now that she knew exactly what she was going to wear, it was easier for her to focus on the _actual _thought of her being away from her family, and Bean, for a whole four months. Her family? She could make do without, but her adorable little black pug? Never. She had no idea how she was going to do it. She had never been away from Bean for so long, she was worried she would be forgotten by the time she came back for Christmas.

**Brrrrrrr Brrrrrrr Brrrrrrr **

Massie made her way over to her iMac and clicked 'accept' on Alicia's Skype call.

"Leesh, thank gawdd." Massie said as she sat down on her purple plush chair in front of her computer and let out a sigh. "I've been dying to see what you're planning on wearing for the first day, I also wanted to get opinions on mine."

"Oh, that's actually why I called. I'm so stuck." Alicia said looking down at her perfectly manicured nails, then up at Massie again.

"Alright, get yours and I'll get mine," Massie demanded.

Both girls sauntered off to go get their outfits, when Massie got back in front of her computer, Alicia was already there with at least six different outfits, complete with accessories and shoes.

"You first, Mass." Alicia said softly, eager to hear what her alpha was wearing.

"Okay. Well as you can see, I have a short navy blue mui mui mini, a grey Chloe H scoop neck, black on black tights, this Derek Lam charcoal cashmere cardigan, and my new black Galinda platform heels. Oh, and my Marc by Marc Jacobs black bag." Massie said triumphantly while holding up her items to the webcam. "I'm thinking of maybe straightening my hair with an outward flip, possibly a red bow. Thoughts?"

"Ehma-adorbs!" Alicia squealed. "It's going to look ahmazing on you."

"Thanks, now let's see yours." Massie said with content.

After about an hour, Alicia finally settled on one outfit. Indigo colored high-rised skinny jeans. An aquamarine Michael Kors silk halter top, with a fitted white-silver 'Fango' blazer, some Guiseppe Zanotti black suede ankle booties (obviously purchased in Spain), and her favorite cheetah print Michael Kors 'Skorpios' bag. Complete with aquamarine-sliver feather earrings and a stack of real silver bangles.

"Thanks Mass. It's only 6:30 and I've got my outfit planned out." Alicia said, her voice dripping with both gratitude and envy. "Oh, and my mom wants me to go get a mani/pedi with her later. You coming?"

"Be right there, gotta take Bean for a walk, & I'll have Isaac drop me off at Sally's. Meet you there in about 45?" asked Massie.

"I'll tell my mom, see you then." said Alicia, they waved goodbye and Massie ended the call. She wandered over to her gigantic closet and threw on some black Juicy sweats, her favorite cami, and her navy blue pair of UGGs. A mani/pedi sounded _glorious_ right about now.

Dylan POV

"Dyl, honey. Are you done packing?" Merri-Lee asked her youngest daughter. "If you are, get dressed so we can go out."

"Yeah, mom. I'm just about done. I just need to close this suitcase and I'll be set." Dylan said weakly, as she sat on top of her oversized Louis V suitcase, attempting to zip it shut. 'Ah, finally you little bastard,' Dylan thought as she finally managed to zip it shut.

She then walked into her closet, looking at the remains that were still there and quickly changed into a short light gray lacey Surya dress her mother got her from when she was in London, and instantly paired it with Teal 'Charlotte Olympia' platform heals and a light cardigan.

She ran her fingers through her red hair for extra volume and looked into her full length mirror, for a last once-over, hanging on the bathroom wall next to her bedroom. She looked good. As soon as she got downstairs, her housekeeper told her that her mom was waiting in the limo.

She felt relieved once she stepped into the limo and got a nod of approval on her outfit by her mother. "You look splendid, dear."

"Thanks, mom. You too."

"I was thinking, why don't you invite one of the girls? We could have a nice dinner at Pierre's," Merri-Lee suggested as she looked down at her blackberry.

"Sure, that'd be great," Dylan said quickly,

**Dylan: Hey, wanna have dinner tonight with me and my mom? She's gonna bore me if it's just us.\:**

Dylan fired off the same text to her four best friends. They can't _all _be busy, right? Three minutes later, her phone went off four times.

**Massie: Sorry.. mani/pedi's with Leesh and Nadia. Maybe next time. :)**

**Claire: Can't. Glee marathon with Layne. Sorry Dyl.**

**Alicia: Busy. w/ Mass&mom. Tell ur mom mine says hi.**

'C'mon, Kris.' Dylan mentally hoped. 'Help me out here.'

**Kristen: Sure! Where we going? Gotta get out of this house, pronto.!:)**

Dylan sighed with relief for the second time in ten minutes. "We're going to pick up Kris."

Forty minutes later Dylan, Merri-Lee and Kristen sat at small but roomy table in Pierre's Restaurant on the better side of Westchester. Roman Pierre was a longtime friend of Merri-Lee from Italy, and happened to be the owner and topchef of Pierre's line of extravagant restaurants.

"So girls, are you excited for B. Campbell?"

"Of course, I'm so happy to be going back to school. I'm interested in joining so many clubs and extra curriculars, I hope I have time for it all..."

As Kristen droned on and on about her excitement for school, Dylan was focusing on a very confusing text she just received.

**9146478890: You look really nice tonight.**

'Oh, great.' Dylan thought. The last thing she needed right now was a _stalker_. But, that number seemed really, really familiar. She almost called it, but thought better of it.

"Dylan, did you hear me?"

"Ohwha- mom? You going somewhere?" Dylan asked confusedly when she saw her Merri-Lee stand up and grabbing her clutch.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, Kristen. Teenagers are the worst to have, no offense dear." Merri-Lee said. "Dylan, I said I'm going to the ladies room, watch for the drinks."

"Oh, okay." she replied while still staring at her phone.

"What's up with you?" Kristen asked as she took a sip of her complementary water.

"I.. do you know this number?" Dylan asked her as she showed her the text.

"That looks very very-"

"Familiar, right? That's what I said," Dylan finished for her.

"Well, if they said you look nice, then they're obviously here." Kristen said knowingly.

So both girls looked around them to see if they found any familiar faces. Suddenly, Kristen looked behind her and stopped. She noticed...

"No, it couldn't be."

"Kris, what is it?" Dylan asked confused.

Kristen didn't answer but entered the unknown phone number into her own phone under the 'contacts' section and sure enough a name popped up.

"It's Plovert. Look," And Kristen pointed over to a teenage boy across the restaurant hiding behind a large menu.

'Plovert, said I _look_ nice?', Dylan thought. She then whipped out her phone and sent a reply back.

**Dylan: Thanks Douche, but I'm not interested.**

She then looked straight at him and watched his reaction. He smirked, typed back and looked up at her.

**9146478890: Not yet. ;)**

Dylan gasped at the response and looked up to glare at him but found him chuckling instead. She then showed a confused Kristen the messages just in time for her mother to come back.

After dinner and after they dropped Kristen off, Dylan laid in her big queen-sized bed and looked back at the texts. She fell asleep that night in a good mood. Not that she'd tell anyone why.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: **Okay. This is soooooooo beyond short. I'm very sorry. It's also going unbelievably slow. Again, I apologize. But, school is starting and I'm totally preoccupied with that. So bear with me here. I promise, I have a plan. :) So, read and enjoy. Review, and you'll be my favorite - EVER. So yeah.

**Disclaimer: **Boo. :(

* * *

Olivia POV

Olivia sat at her desk scrolling through her Facebook news feed. Nothing interesting. Nothing interesting, nothing interes-.. whoa. Something interesting.

Josh Hotzcommented on Jane Andree 's photo: Looking cute a'f (;

'Did I miss something here?' Olivia thought. She quickly typed in Josh's name in the search bar and clicked on his profile. Nope, still in a relationship with Alicia Rivera.

Normally, Olivia would have instantly called Alicia to let her know. She usually did. When they were friends, but now since they weren't speaking, she couldn't just call her up out of the blue to tell her that her boyfriend just commented on a half-naked sluts picture saying, 'Looking cute'. Alicia would either: A- thank Olivia for telling her and immediately call Josh with Olivia on the other line, or B- Tell her to shut the eff up and hang up. Oh, and possibly ruin her social standing.

Isn't high school just peachy?

Nova POV

"NEW YORK?"

"Yes, in two days."

"Mom, you can't be serious! Two days? I'm not going."

Nova was **not** a happy teenager.

"Nohava, raise your voice at me again." Her mom said threateningly.

"But mom, my whole life is here. My friends, school, what about Will?" Nova asked sadly as she propped herself up against her kitchen counter.

"Nova, you'll make new friends. And the school is what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to send both you and your brother to B. Campbell Academy. Now before you say anything," Nalene Phillips paused for a moment before continuing. "Yes, it is a boarding school. But, that's all I can do right now about school. I'm getting a really good job transfer in Westchester and as of right now, we need a change."

"And Will?"

"You can find another boyfriend, I'm sure."

"But, dad's here..." Nova said looking out of the window, then looking at her mom with a sad expression.

"Baby, it's been two years. We need a change. We need to get out of this house. We'll come back and visit as often as we can. It's what he would have wanted."

"I just can't leave him, mom." Nova said softly.

Nalene put an arm around Nova and hugged her daughter tightly. "We can't stay here. It's done Nova. We're going."

"Have you told Danny yet?" Nova asked her mom.

"Told me what?" Daniel Phillips asked from the doorway.

Charley POV

Alright. I can do this. I can do this.

"It's over." Charley Adams felt an over-washing feeling of relief come over her. It's over. It's finally _over_. No more pretending to be a perfect couple, no more pretending to be the perfect girlfriend. No more James. No more over-bearing and controlling boyfriend to answer to. Freedom.

"You heard me James. It's over. O - V - E - R, over. I don't have to listen to you anymore. I'm going to New York in a few hours and I don't want to be with you. I never did. And now, now it's over between you and I." Charley said with a new found confidence.

"What the fuck do you mean it's over? I gave you everything, I made you." James Connors spat as he pointed at her. Sure, he was gorgeous, but he was a major jerk. That's how actors were. "That little modeling job you wanted? I got that for you! That runway gig? I _fucking _got that for you. And I won't forget this. Watch your back, bitch."

He then turned around and walked out of the busy airport.

'_Watch your back. Watch your back._'

These words haunted Charley for the next day and a half. Even through her 'exciting' flight from Paris to London, London to New York. Then through getting the hotel. The only thing that seemed to take her mind off of his seething words, was her best friend Stacia. But Stacia was in Paris. Not in New York. Thank god for Skype.

Morgan POV

"Do you know what they do to home-schooled girls in private school?" asked Morgan Stewart very dramatically.

"Absolutely _nothing_, dear. You'll be fine." Her mother, Joetta said reassuringly.

"You just want me out of here, don't you?" her daughter asked half jokingly, half accusingly.

"Of course not, dear. I don't want you to leave at all. But you're father wants you to go. He thinks it would be a good idea. He's even paying for your tuition and books and well, everything. So that's why I want you to call him and thank him for sending you to a very good school."

"Yeah, and end up like Serena?" Morgan said sarcastically, and rolled her eyes.

"You watch too much T.V., Morgan." Her mother said while typing away on her laptop.

This was a typical Saturday night in the Stewart household. Morgan sitting in the living room watching Gossip Girl re-runs, her mother sitting inches away, and always typing on her laptop. Morgan had no idea what her mother did on that all day. Oh right, she was a world-famous author. Blahblahblah.

"Mom, are you watching this? It's been forever since I've seen the first season. I forgot how much I hated Blair at first. She's always so bitchy."

"Language, dear."

"Sorry mom. But oh em gee. Do you think I'll meet mini Blair Waldorfs? What if _everyone_ is like that? I think I'll die. Oh, but I hope all the guys look like Nate. I seriously wouldn't mind that."

"Are you seriously comparing your life to GG?" asked Jane, Morgan's little sister, as she walked in the room and sat on the floor.

"Of course not, nobodies life could be like that, so damn perfect."

"Language, dear."

"Sorry ma."

'Ugh, I absolutely hate the old Chuck. He was such a playboy.' Morgan thought as she turned the volume up.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: I suuuuuuuuuuuuck. And I know, excuses excuses but.. my brother and his wifey just had a baby and I've been helping take care of her because there were breathing problems when she was born and then I'm getting kicked out of school for missing too many days and I'm gonna start a continuation school in January so I can maybe graduate early and yeah. It's been hectic. BUT I bare good news, for the whole 3 of you who are reading this story, I am going to write more because I have a new phone so I can update easier and yeah. So I love you. Thank you, and sorry for being a major Douchette for not updating and I suck. I'm sorry. 3**

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

MASSIE POV

"Claire, I don't think I can do this." Massie said quietly. They were in the Range Rover on their way to their soon to be new home and school. The girls had each agreed to just meet there because of luggage / parental issues. Except for Claire, who of course would ride with Massie.

"Mass, look at me. Who cares if they're going to the same school? How many people go there? Like 2000. I doubt we'll even see them." Claire said. "Pluussss, we have a school to take over. We won't even have time to worry about those assholes." She added with a smile.

"Gawd, Claire. You're right!" Massie exclaimed. "Why am I even focusing on this right now? I have to get back into alpha mode because I'm hot and amazing. Jesus, I need to stop getting worried over absolutely nuh-thing."

Claire felt triumphant and smiled down at her phone.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE**

**Alicia: can you puhlease tell Massie to answer her phone? I'm having major issues!/:**

"Leesh wants you to call her."

"Okay, thanks Claire."

KRISTIN POV

Honestly? Kristin was worried.

She was worried for Alicia, who's boyfriend was best friends with "they-who-shall-not-be-named", as dubbed by Dylan who was going through an HP phase at the moment.

She was worried about her alpha and didn't know if Massie could take being at the same school as the aforementioned enemies.

She was worried about Dylan, because Plovert seemed to have an eye out for her, and honestly, Kristin didn't know if he was just playing a joke on her or not. Either way she was worried about her.

She was even worried about Claire, who seemed to have the most optimism for this coming year.

But most all, she was worried for herself. Which might seem a little selfish, but she was seriously frightened about how this year would go. She was still on Scholarship which entailed her to join at least two different sports, get into all Honors classes, join three different clubs / extra curriculars and still maintain a 3.2 average, and that was to just stay in the school. Let alone actually doing everything demanded of her.

This year was going to be really, really hard.

ALICIA POV

"Mami, what if I don't like it?" Asked Alicia.

"Baby, you will. Both of you're cousins loved it."

"Yeah you remember when Britanny and Felecia graduated. They said it was the best school they'd been to." Her dad added. Oh right. Britanny and Felecia. The cousins on Alicia's dads side who never came around except for deaths and graduations.

"Yeah, but I really don't trust their judgement..." Alicia said quietly.

"Why not?" He dad asked surprised.

"I just don't think that we think the same, daddy. That's all" Alicia said both quickly and sweetly, trying to mask her clear dislike for her cousins.

"But I'm sure this will be something you girls can agree on," her dad said obliviously.

It worked.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Plus, B. Campbell has an excellent dance team. I'm sure you'll love it." Her mother added.

The dance team. The one thing Alicia had been genuinely excited for. She couldn't wait to dominate her audition and make the team. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

DYLAN POV

Plovert: Can we just put aside our differences?

Dylan: Uh no. You're a selfish jackass and I don't like you very much.

**Plovert: Please Dyl? C'mon, I'm serious. I really want to start fresh. **

**Dylan: No. Stop talking to me.**

**Plovert: I'll give you a cookie(: **

**Dylan: WTF? You calling me fat?**

**Plovert: WHAT? OF COURSE NOT! You're beautiful :)**

**Dylan: go away.**

**Plovert: never.**

Dylan huffed and threw her phone into her purse. She seriously could not believe Chris...uhm, Plovert, was messing with her like this. He had no right texting her sweet things, and giving her butterflies like this. No right. After everything he did to her; throw things at her in class, call her names, mean-prank called her, everything. He had absolutely no right.

**Plovert: C'mon, please Dylan? We don't have to tell your precious Massie. This can be just for us. I really want to start fresh and forget about everything that happened. (:**

Dylan felt the color rising to her cheeks. Her precious Massie?

**Dylan: fine. But what about you're precious Derrick? Hmm?**

**Plovert: we're guys. We don't care who hangs out with who.**

Dylan sighed and familiarly replied. She knew she wasn't going to win. Plus, she wasn't exactly ready to let go of eighth grade _just _yet. Or was it Chris?


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Well, it's been a while since I've updated. Like a year. I don't even... ugh. Okay I'm soooo so soo sooo sorry! Gah, just so much has happened this year. I know, no excuses. Anyways,it's short but I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

Charley POV

"Well, it's not the worst." Charley huffed into her phone as she looked up at the big castle-like building. "I mean yeah, it's old and probably rundown, ugh. Isn't this supposed to be some kind of fancy boarding school?"

"Babe, c'mon. It's one of the best schools in New York. Even the country, isn't it? Just give it a chance, for me. Will you?" Charley glared at her phone before putting it back to her ear and responding to her best friend Stacia.

"I guess I can try. But you're coming to visit on my first break. Deal?"

"Of course I will, Char! But hey I gotta go, Nita is trying to call my dad again. I'll call you later. Love ya!"

"Bye, I'll tex-" She heard the familiar beep of her phone indicating the end of the call. She pressed the home button and threw it into her bag. Charley looked around curiously before motioning to a couple of paid guys to grab her bags and take them to her dorm. She looked down at the packet given to her from the main office and tried to make out her room number. At this point everything was blurring together because of the tears slowly forming in her eyes.

But Charley never broke down. Least of all in front of her new schoolmates outside of her new home. She'd wait for later. When she could be in the solitude of her room, like she always did.

Layne POV

Layne looked around her from the ground upon which she was sitting on. She was sitting on the concrete up against a brick wall just below the steps that led to the freshman girls dorm building. She thought maybe she wouldn't be bothered down there since everyone was excited to see their rooms and usually just tried rushing into the building as fast as they could.

Layne closed her eyes and found comfort in her iPod which was playing Badfish. The sudden comfort led her to stretch out her legs and close her eyes momentarily. Just as Fall Out Boy came on, she felt someone trip over her outstretched legs. She opened her eyes suddenly and immediately took out her earbuds. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Fuck." She heard a deep voice say. It seemed to come from the boy laying in front of her. She stood up and tried lending a hand to the guy.

"I'm so sorry. I was just waiting for my friend and I guess I closed my eyes and I mean one of my favorite songs came on and I-" At this point the mysterious boy got up and as he was brushing his clothes off he looked up. He was definitely good looking. He had shoulder length dark hair and a dorky smile. Probably a Junior or something.

"What song?" He asked with a smirk. "Justin Beiber probably. Or let me guess. Lil' Wayne?"

Layne looked at him and widened her eyes in disbelief. Who did he think he was? Whoever he was. "Actually, it was Badfish." she added with an eye roll.

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows and smiled. "I didn't know there are still chicks who actually listen to good music. Didn't peg you as a Sublime girl though."

"Well, that's because you don't know me. Genius." She said while picking up her bag and skateboard. "But I'm actually meeting someone so if you don't mind.."

"I'm Danny. And you are?" He asked, completely disregarding her wanting to leave.

"Late. My friend is waiting for me. Nice meeting you Danny." She said sarcastically and started walking away.

"Hey, you never told me you're name!" He shouted after her. She only waved back without looking back at him. Boys like him only meant trouble and Layne wasn't looking to be any part of that.

Nova POV

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't the Frosh boy dorms that way?" Nova pointed off to the right of her. She was walking back from getting her Freshman Packet from the Main Office when she ran into her brother. _Twin _brother, no less.

"Well yeah, I came to give you your wallet. You left it in the car and I figured you might need it. Smartass." Daniel Phillips replied with a smile. "Plus, I met some guys in my dorm and they want me to go get some food later and I was wondering if you were okay with that or wanted to go or.."

"No, Danny. It's cool. I just want to get settled in and take a shower and go to bed. We're two hours ahead of California time. I'm exhausted. But you go. Have fun. And don't get into any trouble. Okay?" Nova replied while taking the wallet and shoving it into one of her many bags.

"Let me at least help you with these." Danny said before taking his sisters bags and following her up the stairs and into the building.

The inside contrasted deeply from the building's outside. Outside it looked big and old because of it's castle-like features. The inside however was all modernized. There were marble floors and elevators to go up to each of the 4 living levels. It looked even bigger on the inside. It also contained a small lounging area full with couches and bookshelves and a couple of computer tables along the far wall.

"Wow." Nova said while she looked around the building. "This was not expected. Judging from the outside I thought this building was going to be a scene from The Five Witches."

"Yeah, I thought the same thing when I walked into mine. Except ours is cooler so..."

"Get over yourself, ass." Nova said while playfully punching her brother's arm. "C'mon, I'm on the 2nd floor."

When they finally reached her floor and got to her room, Nova was speechless. This was the exact opposite from what she thought boarding school was going to be like. Her room was big and had three total beds in it. Each had a section of the room with their own dresser, desk, and bedside table. The beds were probably queen-sized and the walls were a dark purple color. The carpet was a nice, fluffy white and looked perfect with the rest of the decor in the room.

"Well, this is.. how did mom afford this?" She turned around and asked her brother after ogling her new living space. "This is way too nice. I mean we're not poor, but we don't have this kind of money. How did she pay for all of this?"

"We're on a half-scholarship. The rest is coming out of the money dad left. You should really read that packet they gave us." He answered from his sitting position on one of the beds in the room.

"Oh. You had time to read that? And I guess that makes sense. It also seems like I'm the first one here, so I get to choose my bed before anyone else." She said excitedly before choosing the one furthest away from the door and closest to the window. "I think I might actually like it here." She said while unzipping her suitcases.

"Yeah well don't get used to it. She might pull us out and go back." Danny said.

"I doubt it. And we might as well give it a chance. It seems good here." Nova said while taking out her clothes and neatly folding them before putting them into the drawers of her new dresser. "Besides, if she does decide to do that for whatever reason, then there's no harm in enjoying while we're here until she does."

"Whatever, I need to go finish unpacki-"

"What are you doing in here?" Both Nova and Danny turned around to look at the source of the new yet familiar voice.

"Oh hey, it's Badfish." Danny said with a small laugh. Nova just looked at him with a weird look on her face.

"Don't.. call me that." Layne said as she laid her stuff on the bed next to Nova's.

"Don't listen to him, he's just my idiot brother. Who was _just _leaving. I'm Nova." She said with an outstretched hand towards Layne. Layne smiled and shook her hand.

"Ouch, sis." Danny said from behind them.

"I'm Layne. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Well, I've gotta go. Nice to know you're making friends but I need to unpack. Nice seeing you again, Badfish." He said before giving Nova a hug and walking out of the room.

"I can't believe you're related to that." Layne said with a laugh. "You seem nice."

"Yeah, I can't either." Nova replied smiling. "Hey you maybe wanna go get something to eat after we unpack? I'm starving and Danny's ditching me for his new friends."

"Sure, I just need to call my friend and let her know."

"Cool." As Layne walked out to go make a call, Nova glanced at Layne's stuff. She didn't look like she had ridiculously expensive designer stuff and a couple of band tee's were laid out on her bed. Her roommate didn't seem bad at all.

* * *

**Also, I made a website for character profiles and school info and whatnot. So feel free to go look at that. The website is posted on my profile. So enjoy!:). Aaaaand, Review if to tell me how I'm doing. Thank you! :)**

{Website^^^^}

_**~xoxo**_


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: I updated pretty fast. xD Well that's because I got amazing reviews. Although, I'm not gonna be one of those posters that set a review-quota before posting a new chapter. Whatevvvs. So I hope you enjoy and it doesn't hurt to review. :)**

**DISCLAIMERRRR. boo. /:**

* * *

Alicia POV

"Ehmagawd, Mass! I have way different classes than you do." Alicia said as she scanned both her and Massie's Freshman packets. They were already in their dorms - super adorbs, and glad to be in the same living space. Alicia, Kristen, and Massie all had room 19 on the second floor while Dylan roomed with Claire and Duhlivia in room 21. Lucky for them that they had "concerned parents" who wanted them to room together. Right?

"What do you mean? I thought our dads handled that when they handled the rooming situation." Massie looked up from her phone and stared at Alicia.

"I guess not, because we only have two classes together. Ugh whatever, I'm suing." Alicia said as she carelessly threw the packet behind her where it fell on her bed. Seriously, what the hell. "I just can't believe that we're actually here. It's pretty nice."

"Yeah, and to think I was actually mad about coming here at first. I mean if the boys are going to be here then we need to show them who's alpha. And it's _nawt _them."

**Inc****oming Message Alert**

**Josh: Babe, me nd the guys r going to the cafe to eat. wanna come?**

**Alicia: can't. massie duty. shes gonna want2 go out with the girls or whatevs.**

**Josh: ok. i'll call you later. 3(:**

**Alicia: Kaaaaay. bye :***

".. and maybe afterwards the beach...Leesh! Are you even listening?" Massie said loudly as she looked over at Alicia who obviously was more concerned with her phone.

"Yeah sorry, um let's go. I want to see the rest of the campus. And I need to go sign up for my auditi-"

"Leesh, I'm packing. We'll go later or whatever." Massie interrupted.

"But the auditions might close and wha-"

"I'm packing." Massie stared at her long enough to nod and look down at her phone. Little did she know that Alicia was getting tired of this. Maybe even tired of being friends with her. It was always like that from the day they became friends. Massie this, Massie that. Always Massie. But things can change this year. Yes.

Claire POV

"Are you _freaking_ kidding me?!" Claire whisper-yelled to Dylan who was right next to her. "I can't do this. He's going to be over here all the time and I just can't believe my luck. What if he yells at me? Or tells me off? Or worse, Dyl, what if I get ignored?"

"Chill, Claire. It'll be fine. I doubt we'll even see him. Here, you take the bed by that wall and I'll take the one in the middle. So you're farther away from her. Sound good?" Dylan asked while looking amusingly at Claire.

"Thanks Dyl. But I think I need to go request a new room. I _can't _live in here with that nasty little blon-"

"Claire, maybe you should watch what you say." Claire turned around and stared into the very eyes that haunted her everyday. Both blue and green eyes.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What am I supposed to do?

"What are you even doing in here?" Dylan asked harshly.

"My _girlfriend _needed help with her stuff." Cam replied gruffly. "And I would appreciate it if you guys would shut up and mind your own business."

"Oh shut up, Cam." The first words to leave her mouth since the break-up that were directed towards him. They didn't even mean to come out.

Crap.

"Oh, you're telling me to shut up? You're the one who was saying those horrib-"

"Cam stop. People have their opinions about me." Olivia said as she emerged through the doorway. "Not my fault."

"Oh really Duh-liviaah, because here's an opinion I have about you, you can go fu-" Dylan said angrily before being cut off by Claire.

"Dyl. It's fine. They're not even worth it." Claire said shakily before running out of the room.

"Fuck you, Cam." Dylan said as she grabbed her phone and walked out of the room to go get Claire.

Dylan POV

**Dylan: Claire, u okay?**

**Claire: I just need to be alone.**

**Dylan: U sure?I can go back there and punch them;)**

**Claire: yea, just need my space right now...**

**Dylan: U still wanna go eat with us?**

**Claire: tell Mass that I just need to be alone.**

Dammit. How was she supposed to explain this without having Massie blow it out of proportion? Sometimes she wished they didn't have to check-in with her. I mean sure she was caring, but sometimes it was as if she wanted to control them and most of the time she did.

Dylan walked around the corner of the hall to Massie, Alicia, and Kristen's room. Room 19. How _ironic_. 19. Massie's number.

"...so I just think we should have them switched. Like I need to take English? Puh-lease. I'll pay the course off."

"You can't just do that, Leesh. You _have _to take all the classes required. Get an elective switched."

"Like French. Why would you even nee-"

"Hey guys." Dylan interrupted. The door was open so she figured she'd just walk in.

"Um, where's Claire? Does she know that she needs to be here? It's our _first day_ of high school." Massie said while inspecting her nails before glancing up at Dylan briefly.

"Yeah about that. She can't come. We have to share rooms with Olivia and Cam walked in with her and there was a yelling match and I told him to fuck off and Claire ran out so now she can't come with us." Dylan said quickly while looking around at each girl.

"How could you let that happen? Dyl, how could you even let him in there? Ugh. Is she okay?" Massie said almost angrily.

"What? How could I let tha-? Seriously Massie? I couldn't do anything. That wasn't in my control." Dylan yelled. The other two girls just looked down awkwardly without saying anything. Why get into it?

"Because you were there! You could have told him to get out so something like this wouldn't happen!" Massie yelled back.

"Massie, that's not fair. And it's not like I didn't do anything. I stood up for her." Dylan could feel the redness settle on her cheeks. It always happened when something got her heated or embarrassed. Did Massie really think this was _her _fault? What?

"Don't yell at me, Dylan." Massie said almost threateningly.

Dylan looked at her alpha and shut up. She saw the look on her face that told her if she went any further there would be problems. She stopped what she was going to say from slipping out of her mouth and looked at her phone to check the time.

"We going to eat?" Kristen said while rising off her bed which she was sitting on.

"Yeah, I'm starved." Alicia added while looking at Kristen and smiled.

"Yeah, let's go." Massie said neutrally and grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.

The girls followed her out with Dylan being the last. As always.

* * *

**Ohhh. Also, I posted EVERYBODY'S class schedules on the blogspot. *NOT THE ACTUAL WEBSITE* Again, it's on the Blog. NOT Website. Not the yolasite.  So if you want to go check out their schedules go do that. :) Fun, fun. Anyways, if there's anything else you think I should post up there like uhm idk just anything, feel free to review (please) or PM me. Thankyouuu. Love you guys! **

**~xoxo**


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: It's been a couple days. I know, but this might be the last update for a couple of weeks. I'm going to LA for a mini vacation with some family for a week or so and I have no clue if I'll be able to update between now and the 1st with all the preparations and whatnot. So enjoy, and sorry if I can't.! Reviewww :) sorry it's so short.!**

**Disclaimer. **

* * *

Kristen POV

Kristen woke up early the day before classes started. She wanted to go out and explore the campus grounds by herself to get used to the place. Especially since dinner the previous night had been torture. It was so awkward between the girls, with Massie throwing her temper tantrum and Dylan didn't actually eat anything while Alicia stared at her phone the whole night, it was just nice to get out by herself. She tried texting Claire to see how she was doing, she never got a reply back. Which relieved Kristen in a way, it meant she could go walk around and enjoy the peacefulness of 6 a.m.

Not many people were out and about, seeing how it was the last day they could sleep in until the weekends. This made her happy, at least she didn't have to share her morning with anyone else. Plus, the campus was something one would have to appreciate by themselves. It was huge, with the main building that was three stories high, contained the main offices, the nursing clinic, the library, and most of the classrooms. There were four dorm buildings, one that catered to Freshman and Sophomore girls, one for Junior and Senior girls, and the other two identical for the boys. Those were one each side of the main building. The last major building on the grounds was the big gym behind the main building. It included the swimming pools, dance & yoga studios, locker rooms, gyms, courts, and then of course the sports fields out back.

Everything in between was what Kristen really enjoyed. It was just all green and plush and there were flowers planted along the brick sidewalks, and the tree-lined quads and benches. It was all just so different from being back home in Westchester but still felt homey, seeing as how it was only miles away from the city itself.

Just as Kristen was walking into the main office to look for some club sign-up sheets, she ran into someone. Not just any someone, a cute someone.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry." The boy said as she grabbed Kristen by the shoulders gently.

All she could do was look at his face and mumble out a soft, "It's fine." She was too intrigued by his soft features and his kind eyes.

"Are you sure? I should have been watching where I was going." He said with a light chuckle.

"No, it's fine.. really." She smiled as she flattened out the bottom of her shirt nervously before looking back up at him.

"Well hey. Let me buy you a coffee or something. My name's David by the way." He said while extending his hand out to her.

"Kristen. and that would be great." She said while shaking his outstretched hand.

"Well I'm actually not doing anything now if you're.. up to it?" He said with a toothy smile.

"Yeah. That would be.. oh wait. I actually came here to sign up for some extra-curricular clubs." She said with a small shake of her head.

He just smiled at her and went over and opened the office door with a polite, "after you."

She quickly said thank you and walked slowly over to the wall full of sign-up sheets. There had to be at least a hundred different clubs. Some more popular clubs like the sports teams, dance auditions, Fashion clubs, Mentoring clubs, along with the not so popular ones like the Chess team, Debate Club, Mathletes, science clubs, etc.

She opted for tutoring, some science-y club, and lastly Soccer tryouts. As she signed the last paper she noticed David smile.

"What's the dorky smile for?" She asked while eyeing him.

"I mean you look fit and stuff, but the tryouts are pretty crazy here." He said with a wink.

"Oh, and how would you know?" She asked.

"I just had a football tryout a couple weeks ago. I got in and stuff but.. no big deal." He said cockily.

Oh great. She couldn't just meet a nice guy for once. It always had to be a cocky, rude, big-headed, thought-he-was-the-greatest-thing-on-..

"I'm kidding. I'm not like that at all. I mean yeah I got on the Football team but I was just messing around about being conceited." He said seriously.

Kristen just stared at him and laughed nervously. "You almost had me."

He smiled at her and shook his head. "So how about that coffee?"

Kristen just smiled and nodded her head. He opened the office door for her and again held open the Main Building doors. As they were walking out he stopped her and laughed. "Do you really think my smile is dorky?"

She just rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Yes, I do."

Morgan POV

"Mom! It is so amazing here. Remember to tell Bill thanks and stuff. But seriously. It's huge. Like my room. And it's furnished so cool. It's perfect. I can't wait until tomorrow. It's going to be so much fun. My roommates seem cool. Oh wait, except for this one girl Charley. I guess she's some model in like London or Paris and she's super stuck-up and rich and snobby. But mom, oh my god it's just so cool. I can't believe I actually live here. No, don't get me wrong, the house is nice and I love it but it's awesome. Oh, tell Janey-poo that I miss her. And mom, I love you. Call me back when you hear this. Or Skype. Or something. Okay, bye, I love you!"

Morgan pressed the end button on her new iPhone 5 and set it down on her bed. She was still mesmerized by the beauty of her school. She looked around her room and mentally noted that her side of the room was particularly plain compared to the other two girl's sides. She figured she could order some posters and stuff online when she got the chance. After all, it would go to her student mailbox in the Main Building. Plus, no she could since her dad gave her a few credit cards to toy around with for the year.

Sometimes she wished she could have the lives of the girls she saw on T.V. Now, it's like she did. She was at some fancy boarding school, she had a large sum of money given to her for her free use, she was roommates with a model, her room was a dream. She truly had it all, finally. Though the first night she spent here away from her family was sad. She was home schooled all of her life, and never had been away from home for too long. She just hoped that she could cope being away for the year. After all they had breaks and holidays, plus if her mom really wanted to, she could come get her for the weekend.

She walked over to her desk and booted up her new Macbook. As soon as it was ready she plugged in her digital camera and started uploading the pictures from her 'boarding school life- so far' and uploaded them to Facebook. While uploading, she perused through her newsfeed and liked a couple stuff when she heard a loud crash from the lawn outside. She hurried and got up to look out of her open-window and laughed out loud at what she saw. Two guys had been showing off on skateboards, when one of them crashed right into a coffee kiosk.

She walked back over to her computer and updated her status, 'Some people are just so smart, huh?(;'.

Charley POV

Charley was just walking back to her dorm building from the main office when she stopped dead in her tracks. She could have sworn that she was looking straight at James Conners, her ex-boyfriend. He was walking with some blonde girl and they were laughing as they walked into the campus cafe. What in the actual _fuck_. What was he doing here?

She changed her direction and started walking towards the Cafe. She was going to get to the bottom of this. Her life would literally be ruined if he came here. When she walked in she was wowed by the inside. It had a warm atmosphere and she could see couples, groups of friends, huddled up on the couches talking and laughing. Most were sitting at the tables, and some were up by the counter ordering their drinks and food, while some students were walking in and out of the student store that was connected to the Cafe.. She tried looking for James and _that girl,_ whoever she was. She finally spotted them finally, sitting at one of the tables in the back and thought twice before walking up to them.

"Look, I doubt it will be that bad. I've been on the soccer team for nearly three years. I'll be fine." The girl was saying while James was looking at her and laughed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Charley demanded while she glared at him.

James finally turned around and looked at her with a startled look. "Uh, what?"

"You're supposed to be in L.A., what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Charley asked harshly.

"Look, I don't know who you are." He said.

"James don't mess wi-"

"Why did she just call you James?" The blonde girl asked him seriously. "I thought your name is David."

"It is David. Look, whoever you are.. I think you have me mixed up with someone else. My name is David Warner." James-David said.

"I..uh.. sorry I thought you.." Now that Charley really focused on him, she noticed this guy had bright blue eyes, where James had green eyes. She turned and walked way before she could embarrass herself even more than she already had.

Not the best start off. Charley had a feeling this wouldn't be the greatest year. She quickly walked back to her room, and once she got there she ignored the other two girls, laid down on her bed and fell asleep. She hoped with all of her being that tomorrow would be better.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Well, I found tim****e to update. Instead of going to the gym I figured I could write a chapter. :) Which is a huge sacrifice since this new group of hotties started going to the gym I go to. Ha anyways! the point is, I love you guys and I thought I'd update again before I leave. Review if you like it or hate it. Tell me what you guys think! :)**

**Diclaimer.**

* * *

Layne POV

"Geometry, Latin, Bio, Ballroom dancing?, Lit. Analysis, Home Ec. and Rock N Roll History. Please tell me we have some classes together." Nova said to Layne from the position she was sitting in on her bed. She was waiting for Layne to finish getting ready.

"Uh, 6th I think. Check my schedule. It's on my desk." Layne said as she hurriedly pulled her favorite Stones tshirt over her head. "Isn't that Home Ec.?"

"Yeah, you have whoa. AP Biology, British and World Lit., P.E, Geometry, Photography, Yes Home Ec., and lastly you have drawing art. Only one class? What if I'm stuck with the Titty Committee? You said they were practically evil." Nova said with a smirk.

"Pretty Committee." Layne laughed. "Not Titty Committee, besides the only one who'd qualify for that would be Alicia."

"Whoever. You said they were mean and superficial and I don't want problems. If they say anything to either you or me, I will punch them in the face." She said seriously.

Layne believed her too. It was crazy how close they'd gotten in the past couple of days. Layne had blabbed about her family, Claire, and how the PC had made her life a living hell since the age of 11. Nova had confided in her about her dad passing away a couple of years ago, her mother and brother, and everything there was to know about living in Southern California. Nova didn't take any shit from anybody. Let alone people who thought they were better than her.

"You can't, you'll be kicked out. Then they'd send in some stupid designer girl to replace you and I'd be stuck with living with that. Besides, they're not worth it." Layne said.

"Well, they better not be rude to either of us. Or anybody." Nova said as she took her phone off the charger and got her bag ready. "Layne, is it possible to call in sick? I don't want to do this."

Layne just laughed as she gathered her stuff up too. "Believe me, I don't want to either. What if Claire doesn't talk to me again because of Massie?"

"Then it's her loss." Nova said reassuringly.

The girls took one final look in the mirror and were satisfied with what they saw. Layne had on some pre-ripped blue skinny jeans, her Stones tshirt, combat boots, and a blue military styled jacket. While Nova looked like someone to not mess with. She had on some skin-tight black pants, dark grey cheetah print ankle boots (no heel), a flowy black shirt with an upside down skull paired with her favorite black leather jacket. The opted for the 'badass-bad girl' look while Layne was more 'alternative-indie'.

Layne inhaled sharply before exhaling and looked straight at Nova. "Ready for high school?"

Nova just smiled and nodded. "Let's get through breakfast first."

The two girls left their room and walked down the hallway. Other girls were doing the same, though Layne and Nova were a weird contrast to the pastel pinks and the light lavenders making their way down to the Cafe or the courtyard to eat from the breakfast kiosks. All Layne saw was heels and pink drifting down the hallways.

"They really get dressed up for school, don't they?" Nova said rather loudly which earned her some dirty looks from some of the girls.

"They don't in California?" Layne asked curiously.

"Of course, but these girls are ridiculous." Nova said a little quieter before giggling.

Once they were out of the building and walking down they steps a loud squealing was heard. "Layne!"

Layne turned around to see the source of the voice(s) the sound was coming from. Heather and Meena. Last she heard from those two was the end of eighth grade.

"Hey. Wow what happened to you guys?" Layne asked incredulously. Both girls were head-to-toe in designer wear and expensive jewelry.

"We got a little make-over from Meena's sister on a dare and well we ended up liking it." Heather said slowly. "But we haven't changed Layne. If that's what you're worried about."

Nova was just quiet and standing off to the side with an amused look on her face.

"Oh-kay. Well last time I checked, you guys don't yell or squeal in high pitched voices." Layne said horrified. "And I.."

"Look, you're still friends with Claire and she's a PC member so like, don't make this a big deal." Meena spoke up.

"I'm not. I'm sorry but..." Layne broke out in laughter. It was just plain weird to see Heather and Meena go from dancing in the rain in trash bags to Ralph Lauren. "This is comical. I'll talk to you guys later, I don't want to be late."

With that she walked motioned to Nova with a smile that it was time to go. Nova just walked alongside her quietly. "Well that was weird."

"Yeah, you should have seen them last year." Layne said. "Anyways, so Cafe, or breakfast in the courtyard in front of the MB?"

"Cafe? My brother just texted me that he wants to meet up before school to ask me something and he's in there."

"Sounds great. I heard the french toast is amazing." Layne said hungrily.

The two girls made their way over to the Cafe building and walked in. There were so many people in there it was a little hard to spot Nova's brother. Layne was actually kind of dreading seeing him again. She thought he was dangerously cute, maybe even a little trouble. Plus, he made it a point to pick on her whenever he saw her.

"Over there, by that big window thing." Nova pointed. When they finally got there Danny looked up and smiled. He was sitting with a couple of new guys, Josh Hotz, and Kemp Hurley. God.

"Layne, wow. You got hot this year." Kemp said with a loud laugh. "Where's all the weird shit from last year? You look like a girl now. Huh Hotz?"

Josh just shook his head and smiled at Layne. "Good to see you Layne." Josh had always been nice to her when the other guys messed with her. He was nice to everyone that way.

"What do you want, Danny?" Nova said after clearing her throat sarcastically.

"Uh, this is Joseph, Kemp, and Josh." He introduced. "Guys this is my sister, Nova and you guys seem to know Badfish so.."

"Badfish? Oh my god. Is she.. you know? Down there?" Kemp tried asking discreetly.

"What? Kemp shut your whore mouth. That's not why he calls me that." Layne said embarrassingly. "I'm going to get some french toast."

As she was walking away Danny spoke up. "Hey Layne. I don't want these, you can have them."

She turned around and looked at his full plate in front of him. "C'mon. They're safe." He added.

She turned to Nova to make sure he didn't do anything to them. When Nova nodded her head she went back over to the table and sat down next to him. God was she starving.

"Anyway, Nove. I wanted to know your schedule." Danny continued.

"Really Danny? I could have texted that." Nova said as she sat down next to Layne. Nova grabbed a fork and took one of her french toasts and starting eating it. Josh and Kemp were staring at them.

She stopped and stared back. "What, you've never seen a person eat or what?"

She heard the guy called Joseph laugh at them. "Seriously guys."

"No, not a girl. Besides Dylan." Kemp added. "Anyways we gotta go meet Derrick. See ya guys." Josh and Kemp said their goodbyes and left.

"Nice friends." Layne heard Nova mumble before continuing eating her breakfast. Layne noticed Danny looking at her from her peripherals, and when she turned to him slightly she saw him look back at Nova quickly. Oh-kay. She also noticed while Danny and Nova playfully argued with each other, the Joseph guy was looking at Nova periodically during the meal. She mentally noted that she should bring it up with Nova later.

"So anyways I have AP Bio first." She heard Danny say. Layne looked down and mentally cursed the gods.

"Hey, so does Layne. I have Geometry for 1st." Nova said casually.

"He has American Lit. Poor guy." Danny added as he ruffled Josephs hair.

"Well, we have 15 minutes until the late bell rings. How about you two walk to AP Bio together and I can head off to Geometry." Nova said.

"Which is on the same floor as the English classes. Hence, American Lit. You and my man Joseph can go there while me and Badfish can head to Bio." Danny finished before taking a swig of his orange Gatorade. "Perfect."

"Uh, what.?" Layne asked. Layne looked at Nova pleadingly and she just shrugged her shoulders and winked.

"Speaking of which, we should head off now. C'mon Badfish." She saw Danny grab his backpack eagerly and stood up herself.

"Text me at lunch, Nova." Layne said before walking out of the Cafe with Danny warily.

Claire POV

If there was one day Claire wanted to skip, today would be it. It was kind of pathetic how Cam still affected her. It had been a day and a half since the mini argument they had and Claire was still bugging over it. When Claire returned from sitting on the football field that night, she found Olivia to be gone, and a very angry Dylan in her room. She didn't know what was worse, dealing with both ends of the Massie/Dylan thing, or the fact that Olivia probably went to room with Cam (for the night). But what mattered was now. Now she had to go down to the Starbucks kiosk with Dylan and go to her classes and pretend that nothing was wrong with her. She had to pretend that the relationship-from-hell didn't bother her, and had to be there for both of her upset best friends.

"So it's totally stupid I have two classes with Massie." Dylan said quietly from her position next to Claire. "Like did she really have to blame me for that stupid jackas-"

"She's just under a lot of pressure. She's super stressed out because of the guys being here, she had to leave Bean, not to mention that everyone's acting hostile towards her just for being her. Can we please just get over it?" Claire said suddenly.

Dylan looked at her and quietly nodded. "I guess I understand. It's not easy being the alpha. I'll go apologize and take the blame and just promise it won't happen again. Even though it really wasn-"

"Thank you Dyl." Claire said softly. "It would mean a bunch if we could just forget about this and move on."

"You're right. I'll apologize." Dylan said reassuringly.

Claire knew that Dylan didn't want to. She knew that Dylan was still upset at Massie about what happened. But honestly Claire just didn't want to deal with two of her best friends fighting. She couldn't handle that right now. Maybe it made her a bad friend to Dylan for making her apologize for something that wasn't in her control, but at the same time she really didn't care. They all needed to get past it and put their happy faces on. Because this was high school, and it was starting now whether they were ready for it or not.

Alicia POV

"Well I went and signed up for the auditions, and I really hope I get in." Alicia stated proudly. "This dance team is something I need right now."

"Well me and the girls will be there to support you and cheer you on. You deserve this." Massie said she she handed over her twenty to the kiosk worker.

Alicia just smiled and took her coffee from Massie's hands. It was nice that Massie wanted to be there for once. Kinda weird that the spotlight wasn't on her, but Alicia would appreciate anything.

"Speaking of which, are you and Dylan cool yet?" Alicia asked while cautiously looking at Massie. She saw Massie freeze slightly before putting her tea to her lips.

"Uh I don't know. I'm waiting for her to apologize. Which should be soon." Massie said knowingly.

"Yeah, but you can't really blame her for what happened." Alicia said.

"Yeah well she should have slapped him or something. Shh, they're coming."

"Hey guys." Alicia said cheerfully.

"Hey. Uh Mass.. so I thought about it and I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I shouldn't have blown up like that.." Dylan mustered out as much fake sincerity as she could.

Alicia looked at Massie and saw her smile. "Well thank you Dylan. Me too. We should just forget about it."

Alicia exchanged looks with Claire and smiled at her. Finally something good was happening.

"Hey, where's Kristen?" Claire asked.

"She's with _Daaviiidd_." Alicia smiled. "He came to pick her up before classes to get some 'coffee'."

"Who's David?" Dylan asked.

"Totally hot, and pretty connected. I looked him up this morning and apparently he's from Boston. But.." Alicia stopped.

"But..?" Both Claire and Dylan said in unison.

"But, he's friends with the boys on Facebook." Massie finished.

"Yeah, but I mean Josh isn't the one to watch out for right?" Alicia asked.

"Look, we've gotten over the fact that you're stilling dating Josh. We got it. But he's still one of them." Massie said with an eyeroll.

'Right. He's still one of them.' Alicia thought sarcastically. She hated when Massie did that.

"Besides, we don't care. We just don't want him to break Kristen's heart. They're assholes like that. I mean look at Claire. Look at what Cam did after all they've been through."

Alicia saw Claire look at Massie before looking off in the direction of the Main Building. She probably was still upset.

**Brrrrrinnggg Brinnnngg**

"Good luck girls, group text during 1st. Remember, breathe." Massie said excitedly. They each grabbed their coffees and headed off into the direction if thwir classrooms. Massie and Claire to American Lit. Kristen to AP Bio, and Dylan and Alicia to Geometry.

* * *

**Woo, another chapter! Aren't you proud? Haha, so yes. This really might be it before I leave to L.A on the first. I have so much to do like clean and do laundry and pack and shop and whatnot. But anywho, review. I tried to make this longer and I know, the story is going slow. So if you want me to speed it up, review or whatevs. Thanks for reading! and Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I got! Let me know if I should start doing guy chaps or stick with the girls. :) Kisses.!**

**~xoxo**


End file.
